The Circle's Students
by Adi1
Summary: Evvy and Pasco hate eachother's guts. Evvy was a street rat, Pasco a harrier. Pasco is sofisticated, Evvy isn't. In the words of Briar, Daja, and Sandry, "Do you think they'll be friends?""The best." Discontinued
1. Meet Evvy

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
The sky shone brightly over what seemed like endless fields of bright green grass. Bees buzzed from flower to flower, collecting pollen. Purple mountains loomed out in the distance, protectors of this beautiful countryside. Birds sang from the trees that lined the dirt road that wound its way through. And where was Evvy on this beautiful day?  
  
Stuck in meditation, that's where. She sighed and looked out the back of the wagon at the almost story-book-like scenery, until an extremely vexed and, therefore, sharp, voice called her attention back to the task at hand.  
  
"Evvy! For the last time! CONSENTRATE!" her teacher, Briar Moss, exclaimed. Evvy looked at her pahan, trying to make up a good come-back. She had it.  
  
"I was concentrating! Just not on meditation," she shot back. Briar threw up his hands in despair, told her to get out of his sight for the next half- hour (not an easy task when you're both in a wagon) and grabbed a letter he had been trying to find the time to read for the past two days. Evvy wasn't about to allow that!  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A letter."  
  
"Who from?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"I've never heard of them. Are they nice?"  
  
"Evvy," Briar said in a too patient voice, "Would you please do me a favor and stop being you?"  
  
"Okay. Who would you like me to be?"  
  
"EVVY!"  
  
"Yes?" Briar glared at her. "Well, if you'd just tell me who the letter's from…"  
  
"You don't know them, okay? Can I read now?"  
  
Evvy looked at her teacher, decided she'd pushed him far enough, and nodded her consent. She then looked over the countryside again.  
  
It had been a year since Evvy had left Chammur with Briar and Rosethorn. Now, they were on the road somewhere from Yanjing. Probably just to annoy her, Briar was being very mysterious about it and she had yet to find out where they were going. She sighed and picked up a book about gems and their uses.  
  
Evvy, by this time, had learned to read and write in Imperial fairly well. She could usually figure out what the author was trying to say, and her handwriting was pretty neat, if she did say so herself. This book, however, had a lot of words she hadn't even heard in Chammuran or the language she had spoken with her family. Therefore, she had only reached the second chapter after a month. After battling her way through a paragraph, she decided it was time for a break. That meant her stones.  
  
She looked over at Briar, to make sure he was still absorbed in his letter, and reached for the now full crate of stones she had collected in Yanjing. Suddenly, a potted plant next to her reached out and wrapped around her wrists.  
  
"You're not allowed to touch those," Briar said matter-of-factly without even looking up from his letter. "They're for your lessons."  
  
"Fine, fine." Evvy grumbled. She crossed her arms across her chest, after the plant released her, and turned away from her teacher in a huff. It was going to be a long day. 


	2. "Where Are We Going?"

Disclaimer: I own the plot. That's it. Please don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yay! Six reviews and I'm only on the second chapter. I'd like to send a big thank you to Mystical-Grace, Emeri Dragonsoul, scythegirl, Kathryn, lady rosethorn, and Galadriel Greenleaf.  
  
For the record, people. I am not a Briar/foster sister fan. I personally think that, when you make a friend of the opposite sex (or same, some people go that way), sooner or later you have to choose between a brother/sister relationship and girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. I feel that the Circle chose brother/sister a long time ago and see no reason to change history.  
  
Plus, we aren't going to see much of the Circle's love lives. This fic is primarily about Evvy and her friendship with Pasco.  
  
And now, without further ado, Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
An hour later, they stopped for the midday meal. This was always fun, as Evvy was allowed to let her cats out of their spelled baskets. She amused herself with playing with the kittens as Briar and Rosethorn set up camp and prepared to warm up some food. She also exercised her limited amount of Imperial as she eavesdropped. What she got out of the conversation went something like this…  
  
"How much longer until … there?"  
  
"You are in a better … to … me. Why don't you use …"  
  
"That's not exact, Rosethorn! I want to know in hours!"  
  
Here Rosethorn gave Briar an evil grin. "Well then, we should be there in … hours."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Briar looked like he was going to blow his top. "We're that close, and you didn't tell me?! I'm not ready!"  
  
Evvy forgot that she wasn't supposed to be listening. "Ready for what? How close are we to where? What's going on?" Briar looked at her as if she'd just fallen out of the sky. "What?"  
  
After Briar got over his shock, he shrugged his shoulders. "Your Imperial's gotten better."  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The food's ready," Rosethorn interrupted. Briar gave her a thankful look and went over to the fire. Evvy humphed. If he thought he was getting out of it that easily, he was crazy. She decided to ask him later, though, when there wasn't the smell of food wafting into her nostrils.  
  
  
  
A little while later, they stopped again to water the horses. Briar threw Evvy a dress and a pair of shoes, and told her to go wash in the stream and put them on.  
  
"WHAT?" She shrieked. "Are you crazy? We're right in the open! I'm not going to wash here!"  
  
"Then at least change. Go behind bushes if you're not comfortable."  
  
"Why do I have to change? The dress is going to get just as dirty as the clothes I'm wearing now, anyway. And the shoes are just going to pinch my feet. You promised I didn't have to wear them until we were almost there." Realization slowly dawned on Evvy's face. "Wait a second. You mean we're…"  
  
"Yes, we are. Will you go change now?"  
  
Evvy grinned evilly. "Not until you tell me where we're going."  
  
Briar groaned. "Fine then. Look like a rag-a-muffin. (a/n: hehehe. I like that word!) See if I care." With that he turned around and stormed off to the wagon again. Evvy watched him go in, then took the dress and shoes behind a bush and changed. She didn't want Briar to get the satisfaction of knowing she listened to him, but she didn't want to look like she rolled in a mud puddle when they got where-ever they were going, either.  
  
  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there now?"  
  
"Yes, Evvy. We're there. Get out of the cart." Briar said, trying to keep his voice at a normal level. This had been going on for the past three hours, and he was really getting sick of it. Evvy got the message and was quiet for a full three seconds, just long enough for Briar to get comfortable, before  
  
"This is boring."  
  
"EVVY!"  
  
Suddenly, the cart drew to a stop. Moments later, Rosethorn walked over to the wagon. It took Briar a moment to notice as he was craning his head to see what was in front of him.  
  
"Grab some luggage, you two. We've got to put it onto another wagon." Briar grinned and began grabbing bags and hoisting them onto his back.  
  
Evvy was confused. "Why do we have to put our luggage on another cart?"  
  
Briar grinned even more widely. "Well, we can't lug this big thing up the road through the city to Winding Circle, now can we?"  
  
A/n: OOOOH! I love cliff hangers, don't you? Sure, this one is pretty pathetic, it's true, but it's still a cliff hanger.  
  
I know this chapter wasn't really that good, but I'd like to remind everyone that this is my first fanfic. Be nice.  
  
Everyone see that little blue button? Please use it! 


	3. Why Not To Touch A Green Mage's Bottles

Disclaimer: If I owned anything here, do you really think I would be writing THIS!?  
  
A/N: 15 REVIEWS! YAY!!!!! Big thanks to Lady Foeseeker, Emeri Dragonsoul, Kathryn, Zeelee, scythegirl, Miss Chips, Mystical-Grace, WaterShadow, and Sandry Moss.  
  
Mystical-Grace: You know…that's not a bad idea. I'll consider it for later in the fic. Right now, however, Evvy is around eleven and Pasco is thirteen. I think that's too young for a relationship. I think they might eventually get to that point, though.  
  
Miss Chips: I'm glad it's funny. I do try.  
  
WaterShadow: I always loved seeing Briar acting like a teacher. But that's probably obvious since I'm writing about it.  
  
Okay, so here's chapter three. I hope you all like it!  
  
  
  
Winding Circle. THE Winding Circle. Evvy had heard so many stories about it she felt she had been there. She looked at her teacher in a stunned silence. Briar laughed.  
  
"Well, do you want to go or not? Help bring this stuff to the other cart." Evvy snapped out of it, grabbed about three random things in the wagon, and took off to where the small cart and its driver were sitting on the side of the road. She dumped the stuff in and was about to run back for more when something rolled out of one of the parcels. It was a glass bottle filled with some substance.  
  
Evvy's curiosity and common sense battled in her head. She wanted to pick up the bottle and examine it, but she knew better than to touch some unknown brew of Briar's or Rosethorn's. Of course, curiosity won.  
  
She looked at the label to see if she could read it. No clues there, it was all little symbols. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and that she was out of reach of any plants, and uncorked the bottle. The smell of the concoction made her wrinkle her nose in disgust. This was probably Briar's.  
  
"EVVY! PUT THAT DOWN!" Evvy was so startled that she dropped the bottle and the liquid inside splashed into her eyes. Suddenly, most of the bottles in the cart began to glow with a silver light that nearly blinded her. She screeched and covered her eyes with her hand. She heard Briar walk up, mumbling curses. He pried her hands away.  
  
Evvy flinched. Briar seemed to glow like a tiny sun. "Ow! You're too bright!"  
  
"It splashed in your eyes?" Briar cursed again. "That stuff doesn't wash out. You're gonna have to wait for it to wear off."  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
"Not sure." Briar released her hands and reached for a bottle, the contents of which he dabbed on her still-closed eyelids. "That should veil your eyes a bit. Sit in the cart and don't touch anything!"  
  
Evvy opened her eyes, saw that everything seemed to get a lot darker, and did as she was told. What a great thing to happen now!  
  
  
  
The drive up to the temple was interesting enough. About halfway there, the veil wore off and Evvy expressed her feelings about this in a very loud voice. When she let out a small shriek at the sight of the extremely bright gates, Briar dabbed the veiling liquid on her eyes again. After that, Evvy was a lot quieter as she was looking around.  
  
Everything seemed to interest her. The Hub, the dormitories, the wall, and anything else you could think of. When she caught sight of Discipline, however, she fell strangely silent. It felt like a swarm of butterflies at just flown down her throat and into her stomach, where they insisted on fluttering around. She gulped.  
  
Briar, however, wasn't paying attention. He looked like he was concentrating on something, staring intently at the house. A few seconds later, two girls burst out of the door and flung themselves at the cart. They were both shining as bright as Briar.  
  
"BRIAR!" Evvy's teacher had just enough time to get out of the cart before he was tackled by the two girls. Evvy, expecting a wise crack from Briar, realized with a shock that he was laughing!  
  
"Get off me!" He said in Imperial, pushing the girls off and standing up. Evvy blinked. Was it just her or did Briar suddenly get brighter when near those girls. The group continued having a conversation in Imperial, though Evvy managed to keep up. "How you two been?"  
  
"Fine," said one of the girls. She was shorter and had deep blue eyes and light brown hair. "Uncle's been keeping me pretty busy, what with all of the balls and things he's been having."  
  
"I'll say!" said the other girl, bending over to pick up what looked like a Trader staff. She was tall, dark-skinned, and wore her hair in many braids. "What with all those balls and teaching, I'm surprised she didn't forget you were coming completely!"  
  
"Daja!" said the shorter girl.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me." Briar said, beckoning Evvy over. "This is Evvy, my student. Evvy, this is Sandry," he nodded toward the shorter girl, who smiled, "and Daja." He indicated the other girl, who nodded. Evvy curtsied to Sandry and Daja.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," she said in highly accented Imperial.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too." Sandry said, smiling. "Briar's written so about you in his letters."  
  
"All good." Daja added.  
  
Evvy gaped at Briar's foster sisters. "Really? I'm surprised. I didn't think he had ANYTHING good to say about me!" The girls laughed.  
  
"Well, if you all are finished with introductions, I'd appreciate it if we went inside." Rosethorn said, coming up behind them. Evvy shaded her eyes. Rosethorn was brighter than Sandry, Briar, and Daja combined. The girls grinned.  
  
"Sure, Rosethorn." Sandry said, taking a bag from the cart. "How have you been?"  
  
"Ask me again when I've had a cup of tea." Rosethorn responded over her shoulder, walking up to the cottage door. Evvy smiled. This was definitely not going to be boring.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, like? dislike? Give me some feedback. I know, Pasco hasn't come into the story. He will next chapter, I promise. If this chapter isn't as good as the last ones, I apologize and remind you all that this is my first fanfic.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	4. The First Fight

A/N: Okay, to start, I'm really sorry about the delay on this chapter. You have no idea how busy my life has been lately. Very strange, as summer is supposed to be a time of relaxation.  
  
I now have 23 reviews! Yay! I'd like to thank Emeri Dragonsoul, Mystical-Grace, Lady Foeseeker, Blackstar, dragon*fyre, LadyDevimon, Blood Angel, and Miss Chips for their wonderful reviews.  
  
For everyone wondering about Tris: My current excuse for her absence is that she's still wandering around somewhere in the south with Niko. The reason for this is I want this story to be as correct as possible and I can't seem to find ANYTHING on her student, apart from his name, Sethlun (I think), and the fact that he's from West-Namorn. Now, my plea: can anyone find me spoilers for Shatterglass and give them to me in a review? We obviously can't have a Circle fic without Tris and we can't have her until I find out more about what happened. *sobs as entire plot flies out the window*  
  
Dragon*fyre: Daja's students didn't leave with her at the end of Cold Fire. They had a family and a life where they lived, as well as teachers. Daja was just their meditation teacher.  
  
Mystical-Grace: Yep.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, come on, people! Do you really think I own anything here?  
  
Okay, on with the story.  
  
  
Evvy looked around the small cottage as she stepped through the door. Apart from getting blasts of silver light through some of the key-holes, it looked like any other small cottage. Briar let out a sigh.  
  
"It's good to be home," he said with a smile. "This place hasn't changed a bit. Come on, Evvy," he said, turning to his student. "You can use Tris's room. She probably won't be back for a month, at least." Briar grabbed some of Evvy's luggage and carried it up the flight of stairs. Evvy followed him into one of the rooms on the second floor. He gave the room a brief look around before turning to his student. "Unpack and meet us in the kitchen, okay?"  
  
Evvy nodded. "Okay," she said. She watched her teacher leave before turning to look around the room. Then she began unpacking.  
  
  
When she got downstairs again, Briar and Rosethorn were both sitting at a table along with another woman, Sandry, Daja, and a tall, lanky boy. Evvy guessed he was about two years older than her.  
  
"Hello. You must be Evvy," the new woman said with a smile. She was extremely bright, just like Rosethorn, and spoke slowly and clearly, so that Evvy could understand. "I'm Lark. Welcome to Discipline Cottage."  
  
Evvy smiled shyly. She still hadn't completely gotten over the suspicion of new people she'd developed on the streets. If Briar and Rosethorn trusted this woman, however, she must be okay. The boy looked at her curiously. She could see some silver light in him, but he was definitely not shining as much as the other mages at the table.  
  
"This is my student, Pasco Acalon," Sandry stated, gesturing at the boy. "He's a dance mage and is usually a lot more talkative than this." The boy blushed.  
  
Evvy caught a look from Briar that said "be polite" and nodded at him. "Pleased to meet you," she said. The more she looked at him, the more he looked like someone in the Mutabir's (sp?) guard. What did Briar say law enforcers were called here? Harriers.  
  
He looked like he was struggling with something, and then blurted out, "Did you really live on the streets?"  
  
Sandry winced, and Briar rested his head in his hands. This was going to be a long conversation.  
  
"What's it to you?" Evvy asked, her voice dripping with annoyance.  
  
"Nothing, really." The boy, Pasco, shrugged. "I was just curious."  
  
"Didn't your parents teach you manners? You don't just walk up to someone and start asking them personal questions!" Evvy snapped. "I'd figure someone from a family of law enforcers would know that."  
  
"How'd you know my family were Harriers?" Pasco asked.  
  
"You look like someone who would walk around chaining innocent people up because they live different from you." Evvy said coldly.  
  
"Evvy..." Briar said in a warning voice.  
  
"I do NOT walk around chaining people up!" Pasco said, his voice rising. "And neither does my family."  
  
"Pasco," Sandry began, "one more word and..."  
  
"Could have fooled me." Evvy spat. "I've seen people like you storm into markets and start arresting people, just because..."  
  
"QUIET!" Rosethorn's voice was heard over the two arguing adolescents'. "The next one of you that speaks will find themselves hanging upside-down in the well by their heels!"  
  
Evvy glared at Pasco, but didn't say anything. Rosethorn didn't make idle threats. She noticed Pasco begin to look extremely pale and heard him gulp. She smiled grimly. He was scared. Good.  
  
"Very effective, Rosethorn." Said Lark with a one sided grin.  
  
"Why thanks, Lark." Rosethorn responded.  
  
At this point, Sandry stood up. "I've got to get Pasco back to the dance studio. He's got a lesson in five minutes." She turned to Briar, who was at this moment glaring at Evvy. "I'll come by later and we all can talk.  
  
Briar looked up at his foster-sister, smiled, and said "See you later, then," before turning his gaze back to his student.  
  
"Bye," Sandry said to everyone, before grabbing Pasco by the arm and leading him out of the cottage.  
  
Evvy and Pasco held each others eyes as Pasco was led out of Discipline. Both spoke the same silent message, it wasn't over yet.  
  
  
Later that night, when Evvy had finally gone to bed, Sandry, Daja, and Briar stayed up, discussing what had been happening to each of them lately, as well as the day's events. Sandry sighed.  
  
"I was hoping they'd get off to a better start at first." She conceded.  
  
Briar shook his head. "I didn't expect them to. Remember how it was with us?" The three smiled at one another. None of them ever expected to forget that particular period of time.  
  
Sandry hesitated, "Do you think they'll be friends?"  
  
Briar and Daja looked at each other before saying, at the exact same time, "The best."  
  
  
A/N: So, ya like? I know it's not as good as the other chapters, but I would like to remind everyone this is my first fanfic and I don't want to be flamed until I don't want to write anymore.  
  
I'd like to bring everyone's attention to the little blue button at the bottom of the screen. Isn't it beautiful? It's just asking to be clicked. 


	5. The Return of Tris

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to write. I am currently suffering from terrible writer's block. This chapter was my attempt to cure myself. I am really sorry if it's not up to standards, but I will try. *puts on brave face* Guess what? I have info on Tris! I can bring her into the story now! Hurray!  
  
YAY! I've got 30 reviews! 30! Wow, I feel so loved. Thank you to HermioneFan, Emeri Dragonsoul, Russetwolf713, dragon*fyre, Miss Chips, kittykatt, and fifi88 for reviewing this chapter as well as Lady Foeseeker and Mystical-Grace for e-mailing me with reviews. Sorry to all that weren't mentioned for e-mail reviews. I didn't get your e-mails. A big thank you for you, too.  
  
HermioneFan: Your fic was really good. Sorry, I don't know if you've updated lately. Could you possibly tell me?  
  
Dragon*fyre: Yah, they do. Sandry was just visiting to welcome Briar home and she brought Pasco to meet him. She visits as much as she can, which isn't really a lot.  
  
Miss Chips: Sorry, I didn't get your e-mail. Thanks for reviewing, too. Otherwise, I wouldn't know that you read it.  
  
Fifi88: I disagree. Rosethorn is still taken very seriously. For example, see this quote in Street Magic: "He didn't ask if she were exaggerating to make a point. He knew her. She would land on him with both feet if he didn't listen. And she could." There are many quotes like this throughout this book and little hints throughout other books. For example, in Cold Fire, Daja contemplates that Briar's handwriting was better than Ben's is after six months. She then adds that this may because Rosethorn threatened Briar with death if he labeled her bottles wrong.  
  
Okay. You've probably gotten sick of me babbling on so I'll continue the story. Here we are. Chapter 5 of The Circle's Students.  
  
Evvy's first month at Discipline seemed to come and go in an instant. She didn't even notice her Imperial getting better because she was busy practically every minute of the day. She settled into a routine of breakfast, then reading, writing, and book lessons with Briar. After this, she worked on her lessons on her own while Briar worked in the garden with Rosethorn. Next came mid-day break, and then practical lessons with Briar until supper. Of course, she also was given a few chores to do by Lark, and she did them when she got the chance. Sandry visited often, and almost always brought Pasco. The two students usually got into a screaming match within the first few minutes.  
  
She was working on her lessons on her own, one day, when one of her cats suddenly let out a loud mew and ran out of the room, chased by a big mass of white fur. Evvy's first reaction was to run to find someone.  
  
"Pahan Briar!" she yelled, running outside. "There's a dog in the kitchen." her voice trailed off as she saw that there was company outside. Or rather, she saw three white glares that slowly took the form of people. Briar, Sandry, and Daja were outside talking to two men, one noticeably older than the other, and a girl that appeared to be about Sandry, Daja, and Briar's age. Her red hair was pulled into braids that she wore pinned to the top of her head, except for two that framed her face. She wore wire-rimmed spectacles, which didn't quite hide her storm-gray eyes. There was a glass dragon perched on her shoulder.  
  
Briar sighed. "You've only been back for five minutes and already Little Bear is making a mess." He complained to the girl. She smiled ruefully.  
  
"Oh, I think he's done rather well. I was sure he would get into trouble about two minutes after our arrival." Briar, Sandry, Daja, and the girl laughed, and the two men smiled.  
  
Briar beckoned to his student. "Evvy, I'd like you to meet some people. This is Niklaren Goldeneye, or Niko." He gestured to the older man. He was tall and thin, with black hair that was streaked with white and tied back into a pony-tail. He was wearing neat clothes that looked to be made of expensive cloth. He smiled and nodded. "This is the remaining foster-sister that you haven't met, Tris Chandler," he gestured to the girl in spectacles, who nodded. "And this is Tris's student, ummm." he looked at the last remaining man, who smiled.  
  
"Kethlun," he supplied.  
  
"Right. Kethlun. Or Keth, as Tris calls him." Briar said.  
  
Evvy dropped a shaky curtsy. "Pleased to meet you," she said politely. Then she looked at Briar. "Is the dog their's?" she asked?  
  
Briar nodded. "That's Little Bear. He's the girls' and mine. Don't worry about him. He wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
He probably would have said more, except the supposedly glass dragon on the girl's, Tris's, shoulder gave a spout of flame out of it's mouth, as if it wanted an introduction as well. Everyone except the newcomers gaped at it. Finally, Sandry looked at Tris. "So, that's the dragon that you spoke of in your letters, huh."  
  
Tris nodded. "Keth made him before he knew he had magic. I saved the poor thing from getting flattened with some fire tongs," she added, giving a glare to her student, who was currently looking at the ground as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"Yah, well, finding out that I could do that was a shock. In more ways than one." This caused everyone to laugh except Tris, who blushed, and Evvy, who had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Come inside," Daja said. "I'm sure Lark and Rosethorn will want to talk to you three."  
  
The travelers nodded, and the group headed toward the door. Evvy lingered a second and looked around to see if Pasco was there. He wasn't. Giving a sigh of relief, she walked back through the threshold into Discipline and closed the door.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: So, how did you all like it? Good? Bad? Give me feedback, please. Sorry, I know there isn't a plot yet. There should be one, soon, now that everyone is back at Discipline.  
  
Look at the beautiful blue button at the bottom of the screen! It's just a fabulous creation, don't you think? You see, what you do is press it, write what you thought in the little dialog box that will come up, and then post the review! 


End file.
